Big Hat Logan
Big Hat Logan, also known as simply, Logan, is an advanced Sorcery trainer in Dark Souls. He is the mentor of Griggs of Vinheim. Big Hat Logan is voiced by Ian Thompson. __TOC__ Locations *Caged in Sen's Fortress, behind a destructible wall (can be broken with the Serpent Soldier's thrust attack or by sending a boulder down the middle pathway). *Firelink Shrine (near Griggs). *Prison portion of the Duke's Archives *Library portion of the Duke's Archives, shortly before the garden leading to the Crystal Cave. Plot Big Hat Logan is first encountered in Sen's Fortress, hidden behind a wall, which can be destroyed by manipulating the iron ball trap mechanism (Or goading the sleeping guard to attack the wall, breaking it himself). After freeing him with either the Cage Key or Master Key, Big Hat Logan thanks the player and retreats to Firelink Shrine, where he stays a while with Griggs of Vinheim and offers to sell the player advanced Sorceries such as Homing Soulmass and Soul Spear. Big Hat Logan soon leaves Firelink Shrine. He is then encountered in the Duke's Archives, again trapped in a jail cell. Logan explains that he is there to study Seath the Scaleless and his magic. After freeing him with the Archive Tower Giant Cell Key (alternately, he will free himself if players defeat Seath without rescuing him), players may find Logan in a hidden, ancillary library close to the third bonfire in the Duke's Archives, where he will sell even more advanced Sorceries such as Homing Crystal Soulmass. Unfortunately, Logan's infatuation with Seath's magic eventually drives him insane, and he will fight the player after the player buys out his stock of sorceries and defeats Seath the Scaleless. Lore Big Hat Logan was a famous Sorcerer hailing from Vinheim. According to the Crestfallen Merchant, Logan attempted to reach Anor Londo, presumably to gain access to the Duke's Archives and thus Seath's vast store of magical knowledge, but failed. Logan was instead imprisoned in Sen's Fortress, whereupon he first encounters the player. Strategy Big Hat Logan has a repetoire of dangerous sorceries up his sleeve, including Soul Spear and Homing Soulmass. If attacked later in the game, he will also possess their augmented crystal variants. However, he is fairly fragile and can be killed quickly before he deals too much damage. Notes *Big Hat's Set and Logan's Catalyst can be found in a chest where he normally sits in the Duke's Archives after he is killed. Wares Sorceries * Only availabe at The Duke's Archives Character Information Health and Souls Defenses |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = |toxic = |bleed = }} Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *Big Hat Logan seems to prefer sitting down in a meditative position (Except for the first encounter when he's in a hanging jail cell). *Logan shares many similarities with Sage Freke from Demon's Souls. Both are initially found trapped in cages and rescued by the player, both are preceded by apprentices looking for them, both have an unhealthy fascination with magic and both are even found in the town hub area in the sitting position. *Rickert of Vinheim mentions to the player that Big Hat Logan is famous in Vinheim; however, he also mentions that Logan was from "a hundred years ago". Either he is using a figure of speech, or time warping in Lordran has brought either him, or Logan, to a time where they don't belong. *There's a good chance that Logan is not hollowed when he turns hostile against the player; almost all ofher NPCs sport a decayed, undead look when they encounter players in their hollow form. It is likely that Logan was simply driven insane in a more "traditional" sense. Gallery 186327 1291635741 2067759596 n.jpg|Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Merchants Category:Enemies